


ever her subjects' servant

by audioDramatist



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Character Study, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Season/Series 02, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), references to Caroline/Quanyii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioDramatist/pseuds/audioDramatist
Summary: a life of long nights can be very, very long.





	ever her subjects' servant

It was juvenile, she knew. It was entirely because she was lonely, or too stressed from ruling the Citadel, or– any other reason. She didn’t really care. She couldn’t. To even entertain such a notion was irresponsible, and most importantly futile.

Because Sir Caroline had chosen the witch.

And wasn’t that exactly what she’d asked her to do? To find someone she could have a steady relationship with? She should be happy for Caroline, should be glad she’d followed her guidance for once. Mira didn’t know Quanyii, but she from what she’d heard, she’d be good for the knight. She’d keep her on her toes, at least. 

Mira smiled, and tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Juvenile. Hypocritical. Irresponsible. She rose from her position against the door of her chambers and strode over to her writing desk. The concept of working overwhelmed her, and she simply collapsed into her chair. 

She couldn’t have feelings for a knight of her Citadel. She was their superior– it would be unprofessional, and would complicate their workplace environment. She had warned others against exactly this behavior so to preserve a sense of civility and order. Relationships, feelings, were messy, and the imbalance of power in their environment only made them messier. Not that Caroline had ever acknowledged Mira’s authority. With her, it was easy to forget that Mira was supposed to be in charge. Easy to let her guard down. Mira kept that guard up on purpose. Doing anything else would be wrong.

But when she closed her eyes she was that barmaid Caroline had once written about, coquettish in the knight’s arms. She was any of the girls from the Southern Frosts that Caroline had taken interest in, the ones she made jokes about in the Queen’s presence just to see her sputter. She was not, and never would be, the witch.

Mira buried her face in her arms on the desk. In her tower room, isolated from her subjects down below– and from the only individuals she might be able to call “friend”– she let herself rest for just a moment. This was her role to play. This was her responsibility. Damien had Rilla, Angelo had his friends, Caroline had Quanyii, and she had the Citadel. She would do her best. The queen took a deep breath and returned her attention to her papers.

And if when she finally went to sleep, she imagined someone else resting beside her, then no one had to know.


End file.
